totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
ARM
The ARM Rebellion are one of the two factions in Total Annihilation, made up of human clones operating mechanical battle suits; they are mortal enemies of the CORE, who forced them to undergo the patterning process or be destroyed, thus it can be considered that the ARM are fighting for the freedom to keep their biological existence. ARM units are generally more agile and quicker to build than CORE units, but they have weaker armour and less firepower, making them rely on a more strategic approach to the war. Origins Originally, humanity and the CORE were partners who had managed to successfully colonise most of the galaxy and establish stable economies, leading humanity to a golden age; during this golden age the CORE made a breakthrough allowing the human conciousness to be transfered safely into a machine, and made this 'patterning' process mandatory as a public health measure. When much of humanity refused the patterning process, the CORE exclaimed that any human resisting the process would be obliterated, thus forcing most of humanity to flee to the planet of Empyrrean. Needing a way to fight back, humanity formed the ARM rebellion in an attempt to rid the galaxy of the CORE oppression. In the ARM Campaign Invasion of Empyrrean The Campaign starts with a prologue stating that the ARM have been vastly outnumbered and outgunned by the CORE, pushing all remaining ARM troops back on to the surface of Empyrrean, which was in the only star system they still controlled; it is revealed that the only thing preventing the CORE from invading the ARM homeworld was the tactical genius of the only remaining ARM Commander. The ARM were able to resist any CORE attempt to invade Empyrrean, eventually causing a stalemate where it seemed like such resistance could be done indefinitely; the stalemate was eventually broken when a small group of CORE units managed to slip past Empyrrean defenses and build a Galactic Gate on the planet's surface, then luring the ARM Commander into a decoy ambush on the ARM outpost of Calabran in order to leave the planet defenseless, with only a small group of units left to activate the ARM's own Galactic Gate in order to safely bring the Commander back. The Turning Point After successfully bringing the Commander back through the Galactic Gate, the ARM started to repel the CORE invasion by first finding and destroying a Kbot Lab that the CORE had built on Empyrrean to build an army to obliterate the ARM; although successful in destroying the Kbot Lab, the CORE had constructed a base with factories that were building units at momentous speeds, meaning that the Commander had to act quickly and destroy this base before the CORE could build enough units to overpower the ARM. The tactical superiority of the ARM Commander was enough to lead an army and destroy the base, meaning the only prescence of the CORE on Empyrrean were those who were guarding the Galactic Gate, which the Commander had to capture in order to continue his campaign in purging the galaxy of the ruthless CORE. Conquest of CORE Planets The Galactic Gate led to Thalassean, the planet from where the CORE had initiated their assault on Empyrrean; the planet had only been captured from the ARM recently, so a surprise attack by the ARM Commander on the unsuspecting CORE was enough for the ARM to establish a foothold. Eventually, the ARM were able to overcome and destroy the CORE prescence on Thalassean and the Galactic Gate that would lead the Commander to the CORE territory on the planet of Tergiverse IV. Tergiverse IV had been drained of water because of the war and the only source of water left was an underground lake which the CORE had tapped into using a Hydration Plant, requiring the Commander to launch an aircraft only assault to destroy any CORE units while he captured the Hydration Plant. The maze like surface made fighting the CORE more difficult, which gave the CORE an advantage when defending the planet; despite the difficulties the Commander was faced with, he was successful in reclaiming the planet and capturing the Galactic Gate that was stationed on it's surface. Category:Total Annihilation